shubh vivah
by mithi
Summary: kya saat phere kafi ha do logo ko shadi k rishtey mein bandhne k liye... kya manglsutra bandh dene bhr se koi kisi ka pati ho jata ha...kya ek chutki sindoor lga k ek ldki kisi ki ptni bn jati ha...shadi ek pavitra rishta agr yhi rishta zor zbrdasti ya jhuth ki buniyaad pe tika ho toh kya anjaam hoga aise rishte ka... RAJVI Based... to know go through it...
1. prologue

**Hiiii**

 **this is new rajvi fic based on real facts... I add some mirch masala to this...**

 **R n R**

 **SCENE 1**

a beautiful n lovely couple was sleeping peacefully... his face is buried in her chest...he is half lying on her n half on bed...n girl arms are wrapped around him... girl face has satisfied smile...but their peaceful smile disturbed by phone ring

Girl:Rajat tumhara phone

Rajat sleepy tone: yr tum utha lo

She:Abhijeet bhayia ka phone ha

Rajat:toh baat kr lo

She shook her head n picked up phone.. n say

hello bhayia

Abhi:Rajat se baat krva doh

She:bhayia kb se bol rhi hu uth hi nhi rha

Abhi:uske kaan pe phone rkh do..

she did so...

Abhi:Rajat

Rajat glaring her:haan bhai

Abhi:kya ha yeh...tere bde bhai ki shadi ha aur tu yahan apni jaan k sath...yr tu ghr aja...dad pucch rhe ha tere bare mein

Rajat:bhai morning 8 bje pkka

Abhi:time se a jayio

Rajat: jee bhai

n hungs up

Rajat:kya darling tumhe pta ha na jb main tumhare sath hota hu toh mujhe yeh calls nhi chahiye

She:tum bhi na rajat...kl bhayia ki shadi ha aur tum yahan

Rajat while lifted his head: tumhe pta ha na mujhe tumhare bina neend nhi ati...n start kissing her collar bone.

She:Rajat abhi yeh haal ha toh shadi k baad kya kroge

Rajat:fir tumhe ek pl bhi khud se alg ni hone dunga.

She:vo 6 mhine baad

Rajat:yr I can't wait...chlo abhi shadi krte ha...exam shadi k baad bhi diye ja skte ha...aur main kon c tumhari books fad dunga

She smiles:pta nhi tumhe CID officer kisne bna diya

Rajat:Riya CID wale pyar nhi kr skte

Riya:of course...my dear love

Rajat: Rajat love u my love...

Riya smiles...

both spent night with lovely n romantic night...

 **SCENE 2**

Rajat is in sherwani n Entering his room with a girl wearing wedding dress...She wore wedding chain n vermilion... both have garlands in their neck...n knot tied between them ...both eyes were red... girl eyes had tears n rajat is in high pain n anger...rajat shut the door with bang...with she came out of her thoughts..

Rajat held her from shoulders n shouts:kyu kiya aisa bolo...kyu meri life spoil krdi

She just looked into his deep brown eyes...Rajat jerked her n shouts again

aaj Jo tumne aur tumhari family ne mere sath kiya I'll not forgive u for this... bht shonk ha na mrs rajat pradhyuman bnne ka ab hr din hr pl kosogi aaj k din ko...arrey kyu chhen liya mujhse mera sb kucch tumhari behn janti thi k riya se pyar krta hu vo sirf ek rishta nhi ha mera... janun hai mera...

She held his hand n say

m sorry

Rajat jerked her hand n shouts

don't even dare to touch me...yeh hq sirf meri riya ka ha...smjhi tum...6 mhine mujhe tumhe jhelna hoga...uske baad dfa ho jana is ghr se... I hate u smjhi tum...

Her eyes had tears...but she can't say anything bcz she accept the fact that she ruined his life...

Rajat:yeh saat phere ye manglsutra yeh sb tumne kr toh liya...pr Mrs. rajat pradhyuman kbhi ni bn paogi vo sirf meri riya ka haq ha do u understand...

He held wedding chain in her neck n pulled it out forcefully n say

rajat k naam ka manglsutra sirf riya k gle mein hoga...tumhare nhi Purvi...

Purvi is about to sit on bed he held her arm n say

agr is room mein rehna ha na toh meri chizo se dur rehna...vo corner dekh rhi ho(pointing floor ) vahan ja ke so jao...and miss Purvi agle 6 mhine main tumhari zindagi jahnum se bhi bdtr bna dunga...

Purvi:rajat aap

Rajat in anger:naam mt lo mera...

he stormed out in anger

Purvi sat on floor with tears...n povs

sza toh milni chahiye mujhe...sb meri vjh se huya...pr main mjbur thi... bs 6 mhine rajat uske baad is qaid se azad kr dungi aapki bs 6 mhine...

she slept with these thoughts...

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../...

 **A/N:prologue of new story...jutte chpl mt marna k jb dekho rulane a jati ha...ab yr read kr lena**

 **galiya bhi mt dena k pehli story update ni krti nyi nyi la k de deti ha..**

 **n tera mera sath rahe update till tomorrow..**

 **btana k kaisa ha...**

 **waiting for reviews...**

 **TC**

 **Stay blessed**

 **Mithi...**


	2. story begins

**Hiii...**

 **OMG!what a response... just unexpected ... thank you so much for loving my new khichdi shubh vivah...**

 **Sunshine dareya, rajat's mishri, Harman, saney, guddi abhirika fan...**

 **Ansha's di ananya,RK sweety,ananaj,ravu161, drizzle 160, Guest NL, parise 22, jannatfairy...**

 **AD angelina,Bhumi 98, Nia 757,adiba,arohi roy,sushil, rajvigirl,rajvi 15, krystalities ...**

 **crazyforpurvi,kshayaartist, samina,ishii,asha,ananyaa bhardwaj, chahat, shweta...**

 **Kavinsanjana,kuki17,duo lovers, n all the guests**

 **thankyou so much...**

 **here's story begins...**

 **R n R**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

its beautiful evening...a well decorated house with flowers, lights , toren n with lots of decors... Malhotra's written on outer wall... . . house is filled by guests... loud music is being played on music system... girls were dancing...

two beautiful girls sitting in middle of hall with hand filled of henna...two big bowls filled with milk placed front of them... some red bangles are dipped in that milk...

a middle aged lady came n sat beside girls n say

bhayia jldi kijiye na...apni bhanjiyo ko chuda toh pehnayiye...aur Tarika purvi tum dono ankhein bnd kr lo...tum kl subh se pehle chuda nhi dekh skti...

Purvi innocently: ma mera chuda main hi na dekhu

Tarika:ek raat ki toh baat ha...kl jee bhr k dekhna apne chude ko bhi aur apne unko bhi

Purvi blushed:kya di tum bhi na...haan aap toh roz hi dekhti ha apne abhijeet ko jee bhr k

Tarika blushed at this

(Tarika/Purvi mom:sneha)

sneha:chhod ab...suresh bhayia ab jldi ayiye na

a middle aged man came n gave some gifts n blessings to girls n put bangles in their arms... girls eyes were closed with this...

after making wear bangles they tied clothes on girls arms to hide bangles...

suresh:ab ankhein khol skti ho...

both opened their eyes...

Sneha:chlo ldkiyo ab shant hi baithi rhogi kucch nacho gayo...

Purvi:ma aaj di hi kucch sunaye apne abhijeet jee k liye

Tarika:kyu tu ni gayegi

Sneha:dono hi ga lo...

Purvi dragged Tarika to middle of hall n start dancing

 **Kala Sha Kala**

 **Kala sha kala**

 **mera kala yee sardar,**

 **Goreyan noo dafah karo, maen aap tilley dee taar,.**

 **Gorian noo dafah karo...**

Tarika glared Purvi n purvi held her hands n start twirling her... Tarika lightly jerked purvi n

 **Kala gur desi main khava chikrey naal,**

 **rasha liayee desi**

 **ni rasha liyayee desi,**

 **peengh pawan pipley naal,**

 **Hulara tahn laena**

 **je kala chareya naal,**

 **Kala sha kala-**

Purvi wearing glasses n took a stick n acted as an aged lady. . tarika while pointing her

 **Sassreeye terey panj puttar,**

 **do aebi do sarabi.**

 **Jihra merey haan da uh khideya ful gulabi,**

 **Kala sha kala-**

Purvi too joined Tarika..

 **Sassreeye terey panj puttar ,**

 **do devar te do jaith,**

 **jehra merey haan da uh chala giya pardes ,**

 **Kala sha kala** -

Purvi n Tarika was doing so much fun n masti while dancing

 **Sassreeye terey panj puttar,**

 **do tin do kanaster,**

 **Jihra merey haan da uh chala giya ye daftar,**

 **kala sha kala -**

all were busy in dance... meanwhile someone came n say

Purvi tumhara phone...

Purvi went n put phone on her ear...phone fell from her hand after hearing call...n she fell with a loud noise...all stopped with noise n rushed toward her...

Tarika: Purvi kya huya...

Sneha:kya huya Purvi kis ka phone tha...

(Sushil:Tarika/Purvi dad)

Sushil:ise room mein le jayo...

all nodded n took her to room...but sushil looked tensed n worried...

Sneha:kya huya sushil

Sushil say her something n sneha became shocked...tears flowing from her eyes...

night passed like this with tension n worries...

...

...

..

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **8:00 AM**

A dark handsome young man sleeping peacefully... a gorgeous girl came out of washroom n say

Rajat wake up...8 bj gye ha...ghr pe sb wait kr rhe ha...jldi kro na baba

Rajat: yr sone doh na... raat bhi ni sone diya ab toh sone doh riya

Riya:uthte ho ya dad ko phone lgau

Rajat frustrated: jb dekho us ravan ka naam le ke drati ho...ab toh uthna pdega...pr meri mrng treat

Riya smiled n went toward him n kissed his forehead..

Rajat opened his eyes n saw her front of his eyes.. he smiled n say

ab huyi meri good morning...

Riya:jldi kro utho...ready ho jao...bhayia ne tumhari sherwani yahan bhej di...

Rajat:thank you bhai..

Riya:rajat agr aise hi sote rhe na toh hmari shadi pe tum sote reh jaoge aur mere saat phere kisi aur k sath ho jayege...

Rajat expression changed with this n shouts

kya kaha

Riya scared:vo..vo mzak

Rajat in anger:mzak lgta ha yeh tumhe...riya tum kisi aur se shadi krogi

Riya:rajat tum

Rajat went to washroom silently...

Riya shook her head n povs

kitna jldi gussa krta ha... main toh mzak hi kr rhi thi...

after few minutes rajat came out in sherwani... struggling with buttons... riya smiled n say

lao main krdu

Rajat turned to other side... riya stood front of him n forecefully start hooking his sherwani...

Riya:rajat vo clg se ek month ki vacations ha... to main

Rajat cuts:jb pta ha main nhi manunga toh pucch kyu rhi ho...

Riyat:plz rajat mom k paas Delhi Jane doh na

Rajat:mom ko yhi bula lo

Riya:rajat abhi shadi nhi huyi ha hmari

Rajat in anger:Jo krna ha kro..

Riya:plz

Rajat didn't reply.

Rajat closed his eyes... riya kissed his cheek but he moved to door n say

main car mein hu agr kisi ko jana ha toh a jao...

Riya smiled n moved out .

...

...

...

...

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

house is decorated beautifully... all were running here n there n doing preparations... meanwhile young tall handsome man came with irritated face n say

dad kahan ha aapka ladla...9 bj gye 9:30 hume niklna ha

Dad:beta sr pe bhi toh tune hi chdaya ha use... ACP pradhyuman k dono bete hi nikamme...mujhe lgta tha k us rajat k liye toh ldki mujhe dekhni pdegi...pr isne aisi dhundhi k khud gayab rehta ha...abhi kro iska kucch..

Abhi:dad meri shadi ha aaj...wait mujhe krana chahiye...pr mujhe krna pd rha ha...

ACP:acha aur kucch... phone kr use...uske chkr mein riya bhi

Good morning dad

rajat said while coming...

ACP:mil gya time...

Rajat making faces:haan

Abhi:chl bhai meri help krde...

Abhi moved with rajat

Riya came n hugged ACP

good morning dad

ACP:beta aaj mausam khraab ha kya

Riya:dad chhota sa mzak kr diya aur Delhi jane k liye pucch rhi thi...

ACP:chli jana main smjha dunga use

Riya:Dad chli bhi gyi toh pichhli baar ki trh dusre hi din puhnch jayega mujhe lene ...

ACP:acha beta tum mere almirah se sikko ki pouch le lo aur abhijeet ki mala ha use pehna doh...ab hmare ghr ki hone wali bahu ho...is ghr ki eklauti aurat ho tum...aur haan decorators se baat kr lena...Abhi ka room sjwa dena aur apne angry bird ko mna lena...vrna sari shadi mein roti huyi shkl le ke ghumenga...

Riya smiled n say

jee dad...

riya went from there...

...

...

 **ABHIJEET ROOM**

Abhijeet sitting front of mirror n rajat is setting his turban...rajat is in very bad mood...Abhijeet is noticing his expressions n say

riya se jhgda huya kya...(in mind) jhgda huh... use bolne ka mauka kb deta ha...bechari ko drata rehta ha...

Rajat seriously:bhai agr riya kisi aur se shadi ki baat mzaak bhi kregi na mujhe acha nhi lgta... upr se Delhi Jane ki baat kr rhi thi...

Abhi took a sigh:oh riya k deewane...abhi tumhari shadi ko 6 mhine ha... Jane doh na bechari ko... kucch wqt aunty k sath rhegi. .

Rajat:mujhe uske bina acha ni lgta

Abhi:acha vaise tu ghr pe km uske paas zyada hota ha thode tips toh doh apne bhai ko aaj meri sugaag raat ha

Rajat smiles: bhai us mein kya ha...aap aur bhabhi baatein krna...aur uske baad aapki mrzi

Abhi teasingly: tu bhi baatein hi krta ha riya k sath bolo na

Rajat blushed:kya bhai...

chhote bhai ko koi aise preshan krta ha...

Abhi: chhote bhai tujh jaise ho toh krna pdhta ha...

meanwhile riya came n sy

bhayia layiye mera neg

Abhi confusedly looked at her

Riya made him wear a pearl Garland in his neck n say

bhabhi ka neg dijiye ab

Abhijeet smiled n gave her some money...

Rajat rudely:agr ho gya ho toh chle ab...vrna khenge rajat ne late kiya

Abhi n riya shook their heads... n say

akdu

rajat glared them n moved out

both burst into laughter n moved out too...

...

...

...

...

 **MALHOTRA HOUSE**

All were at door for welcoming baraat... baraat came with band baja... all were dancing...

Riya tried to talk rajat but he's avoiding her...

Abhi got down from horse n start dancing with all... after few minutes girl's side welcome them n abhijeet n all entered inside...

Abhijeet is looking here n there...Rajat came n say

bhai bhabhi k ane mein time ha...

Abhi:mere hath pair (feet) fool rhe ha tujhe mzak sujh rha ha ...

ACP is taking to Malhotra... Riya came with vanilla ice cream n passed to rajat but he moved to other side...

Riya smiled n went to dance floor...

 **Assi dil tarpona ae**

 **Assi dil tarpona ae**

 **Mahi kaale kajal jey**

 **a ajj akhiyan ch poona ae**

 **Mahi kaale kajal jeya ajj akhiyan ch pauna ae**

Rajat turned his face to other side

 **O Mr black black mud ke aaja, Back back**

 **O Mr black black mud ke aaja, Back back**

 **Laija mainu naal naal main techi kar leya pack**

 **(techi kar leya pack)**

riya came to him n held rajats hand...rajat smiled lightly...

 **Pink modta dil todta ik ohde hi karke**

 **Oh na jaane ohde waste ae mera dil dhadke**

 **Main haan silver di**

 **Main haan silver di taar goreya nu daffa karo**

 **Mera kaala hai sardar, goreyan nu dafa karo**

 **Main haan silver di taar goreya nu daffa karoI love kala sardar, goreyan nu daffa karodaffa karo, daffa karo, daffa karo…**

Riya was dancing on stage with girls...Abhi smiled at rajat...Rajat went to stage n

 **Ho mere dovein nain bas tere utte rehn**

 **Tere karda rahan naazare**

 **Nah hath mera shadd mere seene vicho kadd**

 **Mera dil lai jaa muteeyare**

 **Balle balle asi ni rehna kalle**

 **Pai jaana tere palle**

 **Tu bhaavein saanu na kar de...2**

he hugged riya...riya smiled broadly...

 **Ethe othe haun lagge ne tere mere charche**

 **Rab ne utto likh ke bheje ne ae ishq de parcche**

 **Main haan silver di**

 **Main haan silver di taar goriya nu daffa karo**

 **Mera kaala hai sardar, goriyan nu dafa karo**

 **Main haan silver di taar goriya nu daffa karo**

 **I love kala sardar, goriyan nu daffa karo daffa karo,**

 **daffa karo, daffa karo…**

Rajat picked her from waist start twirling her n she is laughing... n rajat too smiled...

Abhi to ACP:chlo dad rajat toh maan gya...

ACP:riya se 10 minute se zyada naraz rha kbhi...

riya se 5 saal bda hrkte bcho jaisi ...riya zyada matured ha isse...

Abhi:dad ma nhi thi na iska bchpna dekhne k liye...shayad ab riya aur hume dikhata ha...

both smiled...

Meantime Sushil came n say

ACP Saab aap aur abhijeet zra andr ayiye mujhe kucch baat krni ha...

both went with him...

...

...

...

 **INSIDE ROOM**

Trio went inside...

Abhi:kya baat ha papa...

Sushil:vo ek prblm ho gyi ha

ACP:sushil kya baat ha... ab toh hum ek hi family ha btayiye na kya baat ha..

Sushil said something...

ACP n Abhijeet stood shocked with this... tears flowing from abhijeet eyes...

ACP:yeh aap

Sushil:ACP saab ab mrzi aapki ha...soch lijiye

Abhijeet throw his turban on floor n shout

mujhe shadi nhi krni...

chliye dad

ACP:abhijeet

Abhi:aap chliye

Sushil:namstey

ACP still stood shocked...

...

...

...

...

A/N: first chap of shubh vivah...

 **so keep guessing**

 **Abhi ne mna kyu kiya?**

 **thankyou so much for reviews**

 **keep reviewing**

 **tc**

 **stay blessed**

 **Mithi**...


	3. shubh vivah

**Hiiiii**

 **Here's next chap of shubh vivah...n suspense going to be open...its emotional story far away from sweet n romantic moments... its something abt crucial reality of relations...so have patience while reading this...**

 **hope you enjoyed it...**

 **R n R**

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

All were standing surrounded Mandap... all face has no happiness n shine for this marriage... All were stood with blank expressions...ACP stood with wet eyes...he was staring mandap where abhirika is taking pheras... this is most awaited moment for abhirka n their families...but today their glowing faces are dull...Tarika eyes are moist n red she is deep pain but Abhijeet eyes are red due to anger... his steps became heavy not willing to go further but he's doing so...his mind occupied by different thoughts...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

Sushil took Abhi n ACP inside room...

ACP:haan sushil bolo

Sushil:vo Purvi ka rishta toot gya...

Abhi n ACP became shocked...

Abhi: aise kaise vo

Sushil cuts:ab jo hona tha ho gya...ab main chahta hu k Purvi ki shadi rajat se ho...vo bhi aaj hi

Abhi:papa yeh aap kya keh rhe ha...papa aap jante ho na rajat ki shadi riya se hone wali ha...aur vo bht pyr krta ha usse... nhi papa

ACP:haan sushil koi khush nhi reh payega

Sushil:Abhijeet Purvi aur rajat ki shadi hogi aur vo bhi aaj hi

ACP:nhi sushil hum rajat ko zbrdsti is rishtey mein nhi bandh skte...we r sorry

Sushil:soch lijiye

Abhi:is mein sochna kya ha

Sushil:aaj rajat ki shadi Purvi se hogi vrna tum bhi apni aur Tarika ki shadi bhul jao...

ACP shocked: yeh aap kya keh rhe ha...abhijeet aur Tarika... kya pagalpan ha yeh

Sushil:bs abhijeet agr tum Tarika se shadi krna chahte ho toh rajat aur Purvi ki shadi bhi krani hogi...vrna bhul jao apni shadi...

Abhi:papa aap

Sushil cuts:ya toh aaj dono shadiya hongi ya fir koi nhi...

Abhi throw his turban n shouts

nhi krni mujhe shadi... apne bhai ki zindagi nhi spoil kr skta...no chliye dad

ACP:abhijeet Tarika

Abhi cuts:agr vo mujhe pyar krti ha toh aaj bina kisi shrt k mujhse shadi kregi...

ACP:abhijeet yeh

but stop with loud noise at door...

all turned to shock rajat there...Rajat stood in anger .. n left from there...

Abhi start following him...n shouts

Rajat baat sun...dekh sun toh

but he's moving forward without listening him...

Abhi:plz bhai sun toh

Rajat feet stopped with this...he turned to Abhi n looked him with teary eyes...

Abhijeet hugged him n say

tu tnsn na le

Rajat cuts:bhai vo aise kaise meri shadi pause

Abhi cuts:tujhe aur riya ko koi alg ni krega...

Rajat:bhai uncle smjhte kyu nhi k isse sirf hmari lives spoil hogi...kya Purvi khush reh payegi nhi na... main use apni wife hone ka haq nhi de paunga aap jante ha na vo haq main riya ko de chuka hu...fir kyu

Abhi:tu mt soch...main tere sath kucch glt nhi hone dunga...

Rajat hugged him...both remain in that hug for long...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

 **...**

 **...**

Abhi came out of thoughts with Pandit jee voice

Ab kanya agge var pichhe...

both exchange their positions...

Here ACP looked at other Mandap where rajat is doing marriage rituals with Purvi...they were taking pheras...Rajat unwillingly doing all of this...he has tears of anger, pain, separation n hate...while Purvi is at front she is looking fab in her bridal avtaar but most important thing her smile had vanished somewhere... tears of guilt n pain rolling down her eyes...she is cursing herself for all of this...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

Purvi n Tarika is in room.. Purvi is sitting n crying badly...n saying..

Di vo aisa kaise kr skta ha... shadi k ek din pehle kisi aur se shadi...di ab kya hoga...

Tarika:bcha rote nhi... chup ho jao

Purvi is crying continuously n Tarika is consoling her...

Meanwhile their parents entered

Sushil:Tarika Purvi ready ho jao...baraat ati hogi..

Tarika:papa but kunal

Sneha cuts:Purvi ki shadi aaj hi hogi pr kunal se nhi

tumhare devar rajat se

Tarika was shocked: ma vo riya se pyar krta ha... aise Kaise aap

Sushil cuts:hogi yeh dono shadiya aaj hi hogi...hum smaj mein apni naak nhi ktwa skte...

Tarika:papa vo log nhi manenge

Sushil:manna pdega... agr unhone hmari baat nhi mani toh tumhari aur abhijeet ki shadi bhi nhi hogi...smjhi tum

Purvi:papa aap aise nhi kr skte

Sneha:chup kro...salo se bni izzat hum aise hi bikhrne nhi de skte... aaj yeh shadi ho gi toh mtlb hogi...

Purvi:main unse shadi nhi krungi...vo kisi aur se pyar krte ha ...nhi papa glt hoga yeh...

Tarika:agr meri aur unki shadi isi shrt pe ha k rajat aur Purvi ki shadi hogi toh main aur abhijeet shadi nhi krenge

Purvi:papa aap mujhe force nhi kr skte

Sneha:mana k vo kisi aur se pyar krta ha...shadi ho jayegi toh tujhse pyar krne lgega us riya shiya ka bhoot utr jayega

Tarika shouts:main rajat ko koi compromise nhi krne dungi

Sushil shouts:apni behn ki fikr nhi ha us ldke ki fikr ha

Tarika:iski fikr ha tbhi toh bol rhi hu

Sushil:yeh shadi hogi mtlb hogi agr tum dono ne koi drama kiya toh yeh poison (showing them bottle) main aur tumhari ma kha lenge...

both:papa

Sneha cuts:ya toh aaj is ghr se tum dono ki doli uthegi ya fir meri aur tere papa ki arthi...faisla tumhe krna ha...

Purvi n Tarika was shocked n scared with thought of their parents death...

both nodded...

Sushil:ready ho jao

n moved out...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

 **...**

 **...**

Purvi came out of thoughts with Pandit jee voice...

phere sampan huye ab aap baith jayiye

both the couple sat around fire...pandit jee start further mantras n all rituals...

Rajat staring at corner where his love his life stood...she wanna cry but managed to smile...she tried to hide her all emotions n pain...she nodded to rajat with assured smile...

here at rajat end his eyes are red...he's too lost in his thoughts...

...

..

..

 **FLASHBACK START**

Rajat stood at corner with weird expressions... meanwhile riya came n dragged him to room...he was confused...Riya closed the door...

Rajat:kya baat ha riya

Riya:rajat kya baat huyi Abhi bhayia aur uncle ki

Rajat strammed:kucch nhi

riya:purvi ka rishta toot gya

Rajat nodded

Riya:toh tum kyu ni kr lete usse shadi

Rajat was hell shocked...

Riya:dekho uske sath glt huya bahr pta chlega k shadi k ek din pehle uska rishta toot gya toh uska kya hoga...koi usse shadi ni krega...

Rajat:toh main kr lu wah riya...toh mera kya hoga tumhara kya hoga...

riya:rajat shuru shuru mein ajeeb lgega pr dhire dhire sb thik hoga...

Rajat:riya hmara rishta bht agge bdh chuka ha aur ab hum pichhe nhi ht skte... aur manta hu uske sath glt huya pr hum kyu khud ko sza de...

Riya:hum yeh Purvi k liye nhi kr rhe ha...yeh decision hum abhijeet bhayia aur Tarika bhabhi k liye le rhe ha... hmari bdhti nzdeekyo ki vjh se ghr mein kitna bwal huya tha tb bhayia aur bhabhi ne hi sbko smjhaya tha... aaj hume unka rishta bchana ha...

Rajat shouts:main yeh shadi nhi krunga...

riya smiled n picked knife n say

rajat agr tumne meri baat nhi mani toh main apni wrist kaat dungi...

Rajat was shocked n say

nhi riya plz

Riya:say yes

rajat:look riya

Riya:haan ya na

Rajat:riya hum

riya:yes or no

Rajat had tears n nodded in yes...he sat on knees...

Riya came toward him n hugged him tight whereas rajat is crying.. both eyes are wet...

Riya:rajat promise tum apne aur Purvi k rishtey ko ek mauka zrur doge...

Rajat gave her unbelievable look...

riya:I knw its tough but not impossible... kroge na

Rajat nodded n stood up.. about to leave room...

Riya:rajat

Rajat turned n gave her teary look...

Riya:rajat is shadi k baad tum pr se mere sare haq khtm ho jayenge...ek baar mujhe mera haq de do...

Rajat hugged her tight...

both were crying...

 **Ai jate huye lamho**

 **jara thehro, jara thehro...2**

 **Mai bhee toh chalta hu**

 **, jara unase milta hu**

 **Jo ek bat dil me hai unse kahu**

 **Toh chalu toh chalu**

 **hmm hmm hmm,**

 **toh chalu toh chalu toh chalu...2**

 **Ai jate huye lamho**

 **jara thehro, jara thehro**

He lifted her face n kissed her forehead then cheeks... corner of her lips he is about to kiss her lips she moved back n say

jao rajat...

n turned to other side... rajat is seeing her without a blink...he's just thinking how a girl could so strong...

 **Unke chehre kee yeh narmiya,**

 **unki julfokee yeh bbadliya**

 **Unki aankho ke roshan diye,**

 **unke honto kee yeh surkhiya...2**

He hugged her from waist n start kissing her earlobe...she shivered at his touch...

 **Sab unke hain jalwe,**

 **mai chalne sbadliya**

 **Sanson me aankho me**

 **khwabo me yado me**

 **Aur iss dil me unko chhupake rakhu**

 **Toh chalu toh chalu**

 **hmm hmm hmm,**

 **toh chalu toh chalu toh chalu**

 **Ai jate huye lamho**

 **jara thehro, jara thehro**

he made her turn n looked deeper into her eyes...her eyes had tears...he kissed her tears n moved to her lips n let them met...they were kissed with passion as they know it will be there last kiss...

 **Mai kahee bhee rahu ai sanam,**

 **mujhko hai jindagi kee kasam**

 **Fasle aate jate rahe,**

 **pyar lekin nahee hoga kam..2**

they separated when they need oxygen...rajat moved down n riya felt his lips moving on her neck... n he deepened his kisses on her neck...her hands on his back...

 **Jinhe chahu jinhe puju**

 **unhe dekhu unhe chhu lu**

 **Jara bate toh kar lu,**

 **jara baho me bhar lu**

 **Mai iss chand se mathe ko chum lu**

 **Toh chalu toh chalu**

 **hmm hmm hmm,**

 **toh chalu toh chalu toh chalu**

he picked her in arms n made her sat on bed... he sat on his knees front of her...she cupped his face n start kissing his face...

 **Ae jate huye lamho**

 **jara thehro, jara thehro**

 **Mai bhee toh chalta hu,**

 **zara unse milta hu**

 **Jo ek bat dil me hai,**

 **unse kahu Toh chalu**

 **toh chalu**

 **hmm hmm hmm,**

 **toh chalu toh chalu**

 **toh chalu**

Rajat leaned toward her n lying on her but she jerked him n say

rajat jao bhayia aur dad ko apna decision btao...

Rajat with heavy throat:ek baar aur soch lo

Riya:rajat you promised me...

Rajat got up n turned toward door...Riya looking him with tears but rajat went out without looking back...

after rajat riya burst into tears... she is crying badly n murmuring

m sorry rajat...but we have to do this...

she cried for a long time...

Here Rajat entered room where abhijeet ACP n Sushil is talking...

Abhi:rajat tu ja...hum baat kr rhe ha

Rajat:main Purvi se shadi k liye ready hu..

duo were shocked... while sushil became happy at this...

Abhi:pagal ha kya ...dekh tujhe kucch krne ki zrurt nhi...

Rajat:bhai maine decision le liya ha

Abhi:mujhe Tarika se shadi nhi krni

Rajat:aap yeh shadi kro ya na kro main Purvi se shadi krunga...

Abhi shock: rajat

rajat:aapko meri qasam aap kucch nhi bolenge

sushil:chliye muhurat ka time ho gya...

rajat hugged Abhi n all moved out...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

Rajat came out of thoughts with pandit voice

ab kanya ko sidoor lgayie

Rajat start applying sindoor...

Purvi thinks:I know aap khush nhi ha...pr main puri koshish krungi aapko khush rkhne ki...jb tk aap nhi chahenge hum ajnabiyo se zyada kucch nhi honge ...

Rajat thinks:riya chahti ha k main is rishtey ko mauka du...pr aisa kbhi nhi hoga ... main itna bura pati sabit ho jaunga k tum khud khogi k tumhe rajat jaise janwar k sath nhi rehna... tumhari life ko main hell se buri bna dunga...aaj tk sbne meri soft side dekhi ab main janwar bn k dikhaunga... be ready miss Purvi ...

Pandit jee:ab kanya ko mangalsutra pehnayiye...

Abhijeet put manglsutra in Tarika neck...

Tarika thinks:aaj Jo huya glt huya...main chah kr bhi na yeh rok ski... mujhe pta ha abhijeet tum bht hurt huye ho aur shayad iski sza mujhe ab milegi...main hr sza k liye ready hu abhijeet...

Abhijeet thinks:salo se is pal ka intezar tha socha tha yeh krunga vo krunga... is din ko apni zindagi ka sbse spcl day bnana chahta tha but yeh sbse worst din ha meri zindagi ka...meri bhai ki zindagi brbad ho gyi aur main kucch nhi kr paya... sorry tarika ab main shayad is rishtey ko nhi nibha paunga...naraz hu tumse kyu nhi roka tumne yeh sb...plz tarika mujhe smjhne ki koshish krna...wqt dena mujhe...

Here rajat tied wedding chain in Purvi's neck n thinks

yeh mnglsutra nhi ha purvi tumhare gle ka fanda ha...kosogi is pal ko sari zindagi... aaj jo tumne kiya uski sza tumhe agle 6 mhine tk hr pal milegi...aur ek ptni hone ka haq tumhe kbhi ni dunga main... 6 mhine tk divorce file nhi kr skta but uske baad ek pal tumhe apne ghr mein nhi rukne dunga...tumhari zindagi k sbse bure din shuru hone wale ha...tumhe mubark ho Purvi yeh shubh vivah

vivah sampan huya aaj se aap pati patni huye..

all came out of thoughts with pandit jee voice...

All took blessings of elders...ACP hugged his both sons with teary eyes...

Riya stood in corner ACP went toward her n kept his hand on her head... she placed her head on his chest n shedded some silent tears...

Rajat saw them from other corner with teary eyes...his heart is pinched to see her lady love like this...

 **Bhula dena mujhe**

 **Hai alvida tujhe**

 **Tujhe jeena hai**

 **mere bina**

 **Safar yeh tera,**

 **yeh raasta tera**

 **Tujhe jeena hai..**

 **mere bina**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **end of chap**

 **...**

 **A/N:so rajvi ki shadi ho gyi...ab kya hoga...kya yeh dono ek dusre ko accept kr payenge ya rajat purvi ko ghr se nikalne mein successful hoga...**

 **to know stay tuned...**

 **guys this is not dareya story...so pls dont expect them in this story...its rajvi n Abhirika story...but not so romantic...**

 **Thankyou so much for reviews...**

 **keep reviewing...**

 **tc**

 **stay blessed...**

 **Mithi**...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiiiii**

 **Thank you so much for reviews...**

 **Kavinsanjana** :thankyou dear...

 **Guddiabhirikafan** :thankyou dear.. Abhi tarika se bs naraz ha let see kb tk maaf krta ha...

 **RKsweety** :thankyou so much dear

 **Crazyforpurvi** :thankyou ..ya it's bad for purvi...but rajat needs time to accept this...

 **Sunshine dareya** :thank you n here's ur update

 **Nia757** :thankyou...yes truly said its difficult to live with guy who hates you...hope for the best

 **Guest NL** :thank you... Yes dear it's not fair...but this time all were right at their places... n rajat he's forced to be get married

 **ADAngelina** :thankyou...angel let see riya ko koi milta ha ya nhi aur rajvi mein sb OK hota ha ya ni...

 **Krystalities** :thank you... Abhi toh emotional atyachar shuru huya ha...more on the way

 **Rajvi21** :thankyou...priya don't feel so bad...to know next read this chap...

 **Er..Adiba:** thankyou dear...n yr ansu smbhal k may be agge zrurt ho...hehehehe

 **Kshayaartist:** thankyou dear...

 **Jasdeep:** hey jasdeep.. Yr ini tareef dekho manu shrm aan lg gyi... thankyou very much for liking my writings...but yr hale tan main sikh rhi ha ki tips dwa... But dear after November ik only dareya story for u... Still waiting for ur story...

 **Praise22** :thankyou sharayu... Don't worry all will be ok but not soon...winks***

 **PurpleAngle1** :thankyou navya... Ready for more emotions

 **Ravu161** :awww...ravu emotional ho gyi...don't worry agge aur krungi...naughty smile?...

thank you dear

 **Duo lovers** :hey fairy fir sorry...huh... Thankyou... n tc

 **Harman** : thankyou dear... More tnsn is waiting for u in upcoming chaps...

 **Kuki17:h** mmm let's see tumhari guts feeling kitni shi ha...thankyou my kuku..

 **Bhumi98** :thankyou dear

 **KamikazeMe** :thankyou dear... Let's see is it moving ahead as per ur expectations or not...n as a girl I too against violence...vo uske marega nhi...so no worries abt this... chillax...

 **Abhirikajaan:** thankyou dear.. Uh right kisi ka fault nhi ha na rajvi ka na abhirika...as a girls parents purvi ke parents ka bhi fault nhi ha... Its face of indian society glti chahe kisi ki bhi ho sza ldki ko milti ha bs usi cheez se purvi k parents use bchana chah rhe ha...let see vo kitne kaamyaab hote ha...

 **PreetN:thanky** ou Preet...uh totally right purvi will suffer but rajat will too suffer bcz of this marriage...

 **Jannatfairy** :thankyou dear for ur superb,fantastic fabulous, impressive, nice,brilliant...

 **Rajat'srimsha:** thankyou rimsha...

 **Crazyforansha** :thankyou dear.. Me too felt bad for rajvi...but dear this plot is bit emotional..

 **guest** : thankyou so much dears...

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

 **6:30 PM**

RIYA came out in hall with a big suitcase... n touch ACP feet...

ACP surprised:yeh suitcase

Riya cuts:dad ab rajat aur uske room pe koi haq nhi ha mera... Isilye apna sara saman hta liya vahan se...main kl delhi chli jaungi...main yahan rhi toh rajat is rishtey ko mauka nhi de payega... mera ab yahan se jana hi thik ha...

ACP:tum reh paogi

Riya:dad vo log ate hi honge main unke welcome ki preparation kr deti hu...bahu na shi beti toh main rhungi na aapki...

ACP nodded with teary eyes

Meanwhile Abhirika n Rajvi arrived... ACP stopped them at door...riya came with arti thal... n did arti of abhirika then rajvi...

Both the couple entered inside... All were engrossed in thoughts... No smile no happiness on their faces...

Riya took tarika to her room...

.

.

...

 **ABHIRIKA ROOM**

Riya made her sit on bed...both were silent...

Riya:bhabhi I knw aap kya soch rhi ha

Tarika lift her face n look straight toward riya...

Riya:bhabhi main delhi ja rhi hu agge ki studies vhi krungi... Rajat aur purvi k beech nhi aungi...kbhi nhi...

Tarika:main kucch nhi khungi... Jo tum dono ko shi lge vo kro

Riya:sbse bda sch ha k purvi rajat ki wife ha...aur main rajat ki zindagi mein dusri aurat nhi bnna chahti...chlti hu bhabhi.

She left the room...

Riya is passing through corridor... Someone pulled her inside room...she was shocked to see person...

She:rajat

Rajat locked his arms around her waist...she tried to free herself... But he tightened his grip...

Riya:chhodo rajat

Rajat:kyu...

Riya:u r a married man...

Rajat with wet eyes:but I love you...aur I can't bear that girl in my room

Riya:she is ur wife...

Rajat expression change with this: wife wife wife... Nhi ha vo meri wife... got that

Riya:tumhari shadi huyi ha usse ... Aaj pehli raat ha tumhari... Jao purvi wait kr rhi ha

Rajat jerked her badly n shouts: pehli raat my foot...

Riya:rajat tumhe purvi ko uska haq dena ha...jao

Rajat slapped her n left in anger ..

...

...

...

 **ABHIRIKA ROOM**

Tarika sat on bed with covering her face...she is waiting for abhijeet... Abhijeet entered n directly went to wardrobe... He took his night suit n went to washroom...while tarika is still waiting for him with hope... After few minutes he came out... n abt to leave room...

Tarika stopped him: Abhi kahan ja rhe ho

Abhi:is room mein dum ghut rha ha isiliye khuli hwa mein ja rha hu shayad saans le payu...

Tarika (hurt tone):meri kya glti ha Abhi

Abhi painful smile:aaj toh main khud bhi gunehgaar bn gya... Apni hi nzro mein gir gya...kiski glti ha kiski nhi...mujhe nhi janna...

Tarika:tumne toh kucch bhi nhi kiya...

Abhi smiles:mere bhai ne aaj mere liye apni zindagi barbad kr di vo bhai jo sirf apna sochta tha...vo sirf apne liye jeeta tha...

Tarika:ab vo married ha

Abhi:tarika main kbhi rajat ko is rishtey k liye force nhi kr paunga...sorry

Tarika:I understand

Abhi:tarika mujhe wqt chahiye... plz mujhe smjhna

Tarika:pta tha aaj jo bhi huya knhi na knhi uski sza milegi mujhe...main taiyar hu abhi

Abhi painful smile: sza(deep breath) pta nhi kon kise sza de rha ha...pr mujhse is rishtey ko le k koi umeed mt rkhna...

He moved out leaving tarika in tears...

Tarika povs:main wait kr skti hu... I know wqt lgega pr mujhe mera purana abhi vapis zrur milega...

She sat with tears...

...

...

...

 **RAJVI ROOM**

Purvi is sitting on bed... She has tears in her eyes...she is cursing herself for all the mess

Why me always? Pehle kunal ne shadi se inkar kr diya aur ab rajat ki zindagi spoil ho gyi just bcz of me... I hate my self... Meri vjh se di jiju ka rishta bhi khraab ho gya... Rajat riya ka bhi...mom dad ki insult huyi so alg...

She was engrossed in thoughts... Meanwhile rajat entered...He scanned whole room... n spotted purvi sitting on bed...he stared her with anger n hate... Purvi got scared to see him...he is in anger...red fiery eyes... He shouts

Biwi

Purvi start trembling with his roar...

Rajat shouts again:biwi sunai nhi diya... Tum hi toh meri biwi...main bulau toh usi wqt jwab doh...

Purvi(trembling voice):jee

Rajat:khdi ho jao...

Purvi got down from bed n stood...

Rajat shouts: ma ne kucch sikhaya nhi...jb pati ata ha toh use pani pucchte ha...pani lao

Purvi took a glass n pour water into it...n gave to him...

He took a sip n threw the glass..n shouts

Itni grmi mein grm pani piyu...

Purvi with moist eyes:dusra lati hu

Rajat:nhi peena mujhe

Purvi nodded ...n abt to sit but rajat jerked her n shout

Yeh mera bed ha ... Don't you dare...vo corner dekh rhi ho (pointing floor) vo rha tumhara bed jao so jao...

Purvi:main neeche nhi so skti

Rajat:maharani k liye bed mngwau...

Purvi: main vo couch pe so jau

Rajat got up from bed n held her wedding chain n pulled it...

Purvi in shocked:Rajat mera mnglsutra...

Rajat:mnglsutra...ohh tum toh biwi ho meri. . .arrey aaj to humari suhaag raat ha...oops main bhi sochu tumhe bed pe sone ki jldi kyu ha...

Purvi saw him in shock...

Rajat wrapped his arm around her waist n pulled her closer to him...she is shivering in fear... Tears flowing from her eyes...

Rajat took his face near her neck...she can feel his hot breath on her neck...he start removing her jewelry...she is shivering badly n tried to push him...n say

Rajat did u drink...plz leave me

Rajat put his finger on her lips n say

Biwi aaj toh hmari wedding night ha...main hubby hu tumhara aur yeh toh mera haq ha...n tightened his grip on her waist...he digged his nail in her waist...she screamed in pain

Aah rajat plz

Rajat softly:biwi...

He removed her dupatta... n threw it...

Purvi: rajat plz...kya kr rhe ha aap...n she jerked him...with this he fell on bed...

Purvi went toward washroom n about to enter but rajat again held her arm tightly...n say

Biwi pati ko naraz krogi... Pta ha na pati biwi ka bhgwan hota ha...

Purvi joined her hand: plz rajat aap mujhe maar lijiye pr plz yeh sza mt dijiye...main hath jodti hu aapke paon(feet) pkdti hu plz... I know aapke sath glt huya plz

Rajat nodded as no...n say

Biwi kya kr rhi ho...aaj toh main tumhe completely Mrs rajat bna lunga...sirf saat phero se kya hota ha...

again start moving closer to her...locked her in his arms... Whereas purvi tried to free herself...while this rajat hand struck with her blouse knot... Rajat tried to leave that but knot got untied...purvi heart beat stopped with this n rajat too freezed at place... purvi moved back immediately n leaned her back toward wall...rajat immediately leave the room...

Purvi sat with tears:kyu rajat... Jb aap usse pyar krte ha toh kyu mere paas aye...aap kyu bura bnne ki koshish kr rhe ha... Agr aap schmein vo sb chahte toh is room se bahr hi nhi jate... Mujhe sza dene k liye khud bura mt bniye... plz rajat

she's crying crying crying...

...

...

...

 **TERRACE**

Rajat went to terrace n start hitting his hand on wall... n cursing himself

Rajat pagal ho gya kya... Tu sirf use drane gya tha... Tu aisa kaise kr skta ha...chhii rajat..

He's continuously hitting his hand on wall...

Dmag khraab ho jata ha use dekh kr...nfrt ha mujhe usse... Meri life barbad krdi usne... Itna bura banunga k vo khyaalo mein bhi mujhse dregi... ek pl bear nhi kr pa rha hi tumhe 6 mhine kaise krunga... Purvi yeh 6 mhine tumhari zindagi ko nrk bna dunga... wait n watch...

...

...

...

 **ACP ROOM**

He entered his room n shocked to see Abhi lying there...ACP moved toward him n sat beside him...n start caressing his hairs...with this Abhijeet opened his eyes ...

ACP:tumhe tarika k paas hona chahiye tha

Abhi:I need time dad... Mera dum ghut rha ha vahan...

ACP:but abhi u love her

Abhi:jee dad...but aaj jo huya uske baad

ACP:abhi yaad ha tumhari mom hmesha kehti thi k uska abhi duniya ka sbse achha aur smjhdar insan ha...vo khud tkleef seh lega pr apne vjh se kisi ko drd nhi hone dega...aur aaj tum tarika

Abhi cuts:dad jb mom hme chhod k gyi thi Rajat 1 saal ka tha aur main 7 saal ka... Mom ne rajat meri god mein dekr kaha tha k rajat ko kbhi tkleef na ho ...uska khyaal rkhna pr aaj main khud uske drd ki vjh bn gya...aur aap chahte ha k main use is haal mein chhod k apni khushiya mnau...sorry dad main aisa nhi kr skta

ACP:pr tarika ki kya glti use sza kyu

Abhi:dad vo yeh sb rok skti thi pr nhi ...dad usne bhrosa toda mera...

ACP:kb tk sza doge use...

Abhi:main toh khud ko sza de rha hu dad. ...

He shift his head in ACP's lap... n ACP still patting her head...

...

...

...

 **End of chap...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A/N:what next... Kb tk Purvi rajat ka pagalpan tolerate kregi...kb tk Abhi tarika aur khud ko sza dega...**

 **to know stay tuned ...**

 **Waiting for reviews...**

 **tc**

 **Stay blessed**

 **Mithi...**


	5. imp

Hiiiii

Its not an update... M so sorry guys bcz I couldn't able to update shubh vivah from long whereas I updating my all other fics regularly...

There is a bad news for you guys due to some reasons i am not able to update shubh vivah... So I am not continuing this...extremely sorry to disappoint you...

But good news is shubh vivah wiil not remain incomplete...

Kavinsanjana will continue this on my behalf... Plz support me n her... Have patience while reading shubh vivah...

Kavinsanjana thankyou for continuing shubh vivah...

Thankyou for continuous support...

Luv u

Stay blessed

Mithi...


End file.
